1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a push-button switch and more particularly to a rocking cam follower carrying a shorting bar which is actuated by depression of a key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push-button switches with rocking actuators are well known to the art. One such push-button switch is shown in COLEMAN III, "Rocking Switch Actuator For A Low Force Membrane Contact Switch," U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,431 (1985). A push-button switch having a pivotally mounted rocking actuator used in combination with a coil compression spring is also shown in ROBBINS, "Push-button switch With Pivotally Mounted Actuator," U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,218 (1970). Other kinds of spring loaded rocking push-button switches are illustrated in HARRIS, "Buckling Spring Torsional Snap Actuator," U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,611 (1978); and in HAGBERG, "Spring Biased-Spring actuated Momentary Switch," U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,611 (1965). A spring loaded toggling member used in combination with a rocking cam actuator in a push-button switch is shown in BULL, "Electrical Switch," U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,102 (1980).
However, each of these prior art push-button switch designs either utilize a rocking switch actuator used to move a pair of electrical contacts in a manner such that the rocking actuator is not positively cammed by the push button or key depression.
Each of these prior art designs utilize a toggle action with a coil spring providing a biased momentary contact. However, many prior art designs are of such a nature that the side profile of the switches are substantially greater than one-half an inch or require a push-button stroke of at least 3/16 of an inch in order to reliably actuate the switch.
Therefore, what is needed is a design for a push-button switch which is compact and which allows for a shorter key stroke than permitted by prior art designs. Furthermore, what is required is such a switch which is configured as a double-pole double-throw switch.